Good Morning, Birthday Boy!
by Owl-bones
Summary: Just a quick birthday one-shot for our beloved birthday boy, Philip! Yaaaayyyyy! Nothing too dirty in this one. But enough poking to kill a horse. Not that I condone such things. Please don't poke a horse to death. Please. Thank you. XD (My summaries are getting weirder and weirder...)


**A/N: Magic Man and Pretty Boy is almost done! I'm cramming but I'm working hard to keep it quality. :3**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PHIL! YOUR FANDOM LOVES YOU. (Probably because you're so shippable….)**

**I hope you guys like this little….. thing. Ignore the obvious plot-holes. I've been up all night. My brain isn't working right. Meh.**

**Reviews are lovely… just like the people who write them. (Sorrynotsorry.)**

**Xoxo,**

**Jennifer :3**

"_Wake up, birthday boy."_

Phil stirred.

"_I got you a gift. C'mon. Wake up, you weirdo."_

It was only 7 AM. Why did Dan have to be such an early bird?

"_Phil…."_

"I'm up, Dan. I'm up." Phil heaved himself out of bed, shoving past Dan and slamming the bathroom door.

He was always grumpy in the mornings. Especially today. He was getting old. Much too old. Too old to be wearing a shirt with a bunch of pandas on it. Phil tossed the shirt in the laundry bin, sighing.

Outside the bathroom, Dan used his free hand to fix Phils bed before sitting down and setting the cupcake on the nightstand next to him. He had gotten up extra early and driven all over town; finding some small shop that was open at 6 AM, buying Phil a cupcake, and making it home in time to wake the sleeping mass of newly-26-year-old-Phil.

"So… I don't _feel_ any different. I don't _look _any different. I at least expected to have a beard or something." Phil ran a hand across his chin, plopping next to Dan.

"You've got stubble. It could turn into something." Dan poked Phils cheek, shrugging.

Phil grabbed the cupcake, smiling more to himself than to Dan and proceeded to lick the frosting off in a matter of seconds. He set the cupcake back down and smacked his lips, earning a little chuckle from Dan. They had been best mates since high school; causing trouble and being generally awkward throughout their school years. Now they were sharing a flat, making videos and hosting radio shows to keep a roof over their heads. Not bad, all in all. Speaking of videos….

"Would the birthday boy like to say hello to his fandom?" Dan pulled a camera out of thin air (or so it seemed) and turned it on.

"It's so early…."

"Better to get it out of the way now, Phil. C'mon."

Phil grabbed a random shirt from the floor, pulling it on and fixing his hair until it was less wild and more… mused. Dan set the camera on the dresser and hit record, sitting next to Phil.

"Good morning, Phillions and Danosaurs! Guess what today is! That's right. Nothing." Dan glared at the camera.

"Dan…"

"_EXCEPT… _Phils 26th birthday. Which is a big deal, of course. Anything you'd like to say, Phil?"

Phil bit his lip briefly before looking at the camera, trying to maintain a straight face.

"I. Am. Old." Phil whispered severely.

They went along, bantering back and forth for a few minutes, pausing to laugh at themselves every so often. Dan pulled out his iPad and read off a few twitter questions.

"'I like someone, but I don't know how to ask them out. Any advice?'" Dan read the question out, dangling his legs off the side of the bed.

They normally didn't answer these questions, but today was a different sort of day. Might as well make a different sort of video to fit the bill.

"Well, my advice is this: Become friends with said person. You know, get comfortable around each other." Here, Dan nudged Phil, smiling.

"And once you're comfortable enough, invite them to hang out with you. After a while just say something subtle and see where it goes. For example…." Dan put an arm around Phils shoulder, keeping a bit of space between them.

"I really like you, Phil." Dan half-murmured.

Phil smirked.

"I really like you too, Dan. You're a pretty cool dude." Phil chuckled, looking down at his hands.

"I was wondering…. Nevermind." Dan pulled his arm away from Phil, looking down shyly.

Phil bumped Dan with his shoulder, raising his eyebrows and smiling a bit.

"I erm… I was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend…" Dan whispered, avoiding eye contact.

Phil cocked his head, drumming his fingers on his leg. The silence stretched on. Finally he broke out into a goofy lopsided grin.

"Of course, Dan. I'd love that." Phil put a hand on Dans knee.

They glanced at each other and smiled slightly awkwardly. Another silence followed.

"You know… I was serious, Phil. I really… erm… Well, I really like you. And I was serious about asking you to… to be my boyfriend…." Dan blushed a bit and looked away.

Silence.

"I know. I was serious too, Dan. I'd really really like that." Phil nodded.

Dan turned, facing Phil. He wore a slightly suspicious expression, as if he wasn't fully sure what Phil was saying. He shook his head.

"I don't believe you." He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm serious, Dan! I really like you!" Phil giggled (When had he started giggling…?).

Still Dan shook his head.

Phil sighed and cupped Dans face in his hands, pulling him into a brief, heated kiss.

"Believe me now?" Phil whispered, brushing his thumb across Dans lips.

Dan broke out into a grin that stretched from ear-to-ear. He launched himself at Phil and hugged him much too tight. Phil hugged him back, kissing his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Mister Lester." Dan whispered, propping himself above Phil.

"What do you-!"

Dan mushed the remains of the (now frostingless) cupcake into Phils face, cackling madly, and fleeing from the room. Phil jumped up, turned the camera off, and chased Dan throughout the flat. He finally caught him and pulled him down onto the couch. Dan readjusted himself, scooting next to Phil and flopping across his thighs.

"Hey you." Phil smiled.

"Hiya." Dan groaned loudly, stretching out across Phils legs.

Phil poked Dans stomach, making Dan curl up and squeal, kicking his feet.

"Well it seems I've found a sensitive spot." Phil chuckled, pulling Dan back onto his lap and trying to poke his stomach some more, using two hands.

Dan could only curl up and descend into a fit of giggles as he was poked mercilessly. Phil leaned down and kissed Dans neck as well, drawing a small gasp from the giggling ball of Dan curled in his lap. He kissed Dan again, continuing to poke him as he moved his lips to the point just behind Dans ear.

"Just- eek!- just what are you t-trying to achieve here, P-Philip? I'm getting- ahh!- m-mixed signals." Dan managed to squeak out.

Phil smiled against Dans soft hair and ceased his poke attack, draping his arms around Dan.

"I'm just playing, you fool. Why? Am I not allowed to have fun?" Phil playfully poked Dan once more.

"No. You can never ever have fun, Phillion. Never again. Stop enjoying yourself right now, you old geezer." Dan stuck his tongue out at Phil, earning another poke.

"C'mon is that all you got? You're old enough to be my grandfather!" Dan poked Phil back, grinning broadly.

"Hey now. That's not very nice." Phil poked Dan extra hard.

As if they were possessed, they began poking each other furiously, flinching and twitching, laughing madly the whole time.

"Let the birthday boy win, damn it!" Phil chuckled.

Dan poked Phil one last time and snuggled into his chest. He sighed, contented, and kissed Phils cheek. Phil turned on the telly and put on a movie.

"Dumbo?" Dan snorted.

"Shush. It's my day." Phil dislodged himself from Dan and disappeared into the kitchen.

He returned moments later with two slices of cold pizza.

"I get the bigger piece because I'm special." Phil explained, handing Dan the smaller piece.

"So what does that make me?" Dan smirked.

Phil simply looked the other way, occupying himself with his nails.

"What does that make _me?_" Dan whined.

Phil leaned in, licking the hollow of Dans ear, breathing down his neck, ghosting his fingers across Dans jaw.

"It makes you a fool." Phil whispered. He pulled away and smirked before running away.

"PHILIP!" Dan shook his head, grinning and chasing after an already escaping Phil.

They ran around the flat, acting like children, stopping every so often to share a kiss here or there, then taking off, one after the other again.

So what if the neighbors downstairs heard them? It's Phils birthday. Let him have his fun.

**I kind of like the idea of Phil being older. I mean, in my mind I've always viewed them as the same age. But now I kind of like the idea of Phil being a little more… adult-ish. He's by no means more mature. XD But we love him anyway, of course.**


End file.
